


Before You [ ART ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Before You [ ART ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girls_like_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girls_like_girls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Before You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227012) by [girls_like_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girls_like_girls/pseuds/girls_like_girls). 



Cover art for

 **Before you** by grils_like_girls

[[full size]](https://64.media.tumblr.com/b08fb209a5ba8a66ce1fa6cf8dfd3a20/d0ee35c6dd82cf50-14/s1280x1920/a518ba939dc3ab999214c869ef7c898a288340c0.jpg)


End file.
